PROJECT SUMMARY The Histology, Microscopy and Image Analysis Core is designed to meet the needs of Promising Junior Investigators, Pilot Project Researchers, and Funded Diabetes Investigators by assisting them in studying diabetic human and animal tissues utilizing state-of-the-art histologic and microscopic technologies, as well as assisting them with and providing them with a variety of types of microscopy required for in vitro cellular microscopic analysis. Tissue preparation requires a specialized laboratory and equipment, while state-of-the-art microscopes are outside the budget of most laboratories. The objective of the HMIA Core is twofold. One is to centralize histological preparation of tissues and provide access to specialized equipment for preparing and cutting tissues. The second is to maintain and provide training on and access to a variety of different types of state-of-the-art microscopes and to quantitative image analysis software. The core will provide tissue processing, embedding, sectioning, and histochemical staining of mounted slides, for both paraffin embedded and cryo-preserved tissue preparations. In addition, the core will provide quality state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise for investigators to obtain microscopic images of publication quality using bright field, phase contrast, and Nomarski DIC microscopy, epifluorescence microscopy, confocal and multi-photon microscopy, laser capture microdissection microscopy, and live-cell imaging microscopy. To complement the microscopy component of this Core, assistance and training with a variety of quantitative image analysis tools is provided. The signup, billing, and tracking of Core use is all done using iLabs software. The Core comprises 500 sq ft on the 5th floor of the Biomedical Sciences Building for the histology functions and 150 sq ft on the 2nd floor of the Biomedical Research Building for imaging functions. A business plan is in place so that by the end of the COBRE Phase III the core will be financially stable and ready to integrate into the OUHSC Research Core Facilities network.